janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of American television series Jane the Virgin. It premiered on October 13, 2014 at 9pm on The CW network. Starring Special Guest Star :Paulina Rubio as Paulina Rubio ("Chapter Nine") Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver (12 episodes) :Rafael's sister and the doctor who artificially inseminates Jane. :Bridget Regan as Rose Solano (11 episodes) :Rafael and Luisa's stepmother, and Luisa's ex-lover :Carlo Rota as Emilio Solano (8 episodes) :Rafael and Luisa's father, who owns The Marbella :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan (11 episodes) :Jane's childhood best friend and co-worker at The Marbella :Alano Miller as Roman Zazo (9 episodes) :Rafael's college roommate and Petra's secret lover :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson (16 episodes) :a Miami Police Detective, partner and rival to Michael :Priscilla Barnes as Magda (14 episodes) :Petra's cruel and manipulative mother Guest starring :Rita Moreno as Liliana De La Vega ("Chapter Eighteen") :Fabiana Udenio as Elena Di Nola ("Chapter Eighteen") :Michael Rady as Lachlan Moore (6 episodes) :Ryan Devlin as Billy Cordero (4 episodes) :Rachel DiPillo as Andie (4 episodes) :Nicholas Gonzalez as Marco Esquivel (3 episodes) :Cheech Marin as Edward (3 episodes) :Judy Reyes as Dina Milagro (3 episodes) :David Castañeda as Nicholas (3 episodes) :Tina Casciani as Melissa (2 episodes) :Jane Seymour as Amanda Elaine (2 episodes) :Daniel Kash as Dr. Spinoza ("Pilot") :Tony Plana as Father Ortega ("Chapter Four") :Juanes as Elliot Lantana ("Chapter Eight") :Julie Berman as Candyce ("Chapter Eight") :Kathleen York as Angelique Harper ("Chapter Fifteen") :David Bisbal as David Bisbal ("Chapter Sixteen") :Kathleen Wilhoite as Wendy ("Chapter Sixteen") :Melinda Page Hamilton as Alexis Falco ("Chapter Seventeen") :Nia Vardalos as Dr. Barbara Stanbrook ("Chapter Nineteen") :Mariah Buzolin as Stephanie Kovakovich ("Chapter Twenty-One") Co-Starring (5 episodes) :Montse Hernandez as Teen Jane (4 episodes) :Wes Armstrong as Scott Archuletta (4 episodes) :Katherine Castillo/Catherine Toribio as Teen Xiomara (3 episodes) :Max Bird-Ridnell as Miloš Dvoracek (3 episodes) :Leslie Simms as Sister Margaret (3 episodes) :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago (3 episodes) :Susan Ortiz as Doctor (3 episodes) :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech (3 episodes) :Tammy Kaplan as Betty (3 episodes) :Willow Geer as Sister Theresa (2 episodes) :Vanessa Merrell as Valeria (2 episodes) :Veronica Merrell as Victoria (2 episodes) :Vanessa Vander Pluym as Jordan (2 episodes) :Layla Alizada as Regina Johnson (2 episodes) :Alex Loynaz as Steven (2 episodes) :Will Bethencourt as Ricky (2 episodes) :Jack Guzman as Dean (2 episodes) :Arianna Ortiz as Fiona (2 episodes) :Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Jorge Pizano Moncada (2 episodes) :Anton Narinsky as Adonis ("Pilot") :Carmen Carrera as Eva ("Pilot") :Sarah Delgado as Waitress Meg ("Pilot") :Donna Pieroni as Nurse Sharon ("Pilot") :Galica Vaca Lopez as Female Employee ("Pilot") :David Haley as Another Cop ("Pilot") :Kimberlee Kidd as Pretty Teenager ("Pilot") :Greice Santo as Telenovela Star ("Pilot") :Johan Luis as Bartender ("Pilot") :Tony Evangelista as Prankster Cop ("Pilot") :Will Beinbrink as Club Manager ("Pilot") :Philip Boyd as Handsome Guy on Bus ("Pilot") :Butch Klein as Jim ("Chapter Two") :Stacie Greenwell as Sonogram Technician ("Chapter Two") :Jordan Diambrini as Superfly Date ("Chapter Two") :Omar Chavez as Frantic PA ("Chapter Two") :Bart Braverman as Priest ("Chapter Three") :René Ashton as Cop ("Chapter Three") :Ethan Harris-Riggs as Teen Boyfriend ("Chapter Three") :Jalene Goodwin as Bride ("Chapter Four") :Andre Lowe as Bride's Father ("Chapter Four") :Britt Loren as Model-Type ("Chapter Four") :Skylar Adams as Tom ("Chapter Five") :Susan Artigas as Roxanna ("Chapter Five") :Jaret Sacrey as EMT ("Chapter Five") :Kyra Locke as Female Executive ("Chapter Five") :Joe Souza as Male Executive ("Chapter Five") :Beth Hall as Olivia ("Chapter Six") :Aria Pullman as Hot Band Leader ("Chapter Six") :Madeline Bertani as Nosy Girl ("Chapter Six") :Fernando Aldaz as Male Telenovela Star ("Chapter Six") :Crystal Mantecon as Female Telenovela Star ("Chapter Six") :Jabari Jones as Cop #1 ("Chapter Six") :Brent Popolizio as Courier ("Chapter Six") :Tiffany Panhilason as Erika ("Chapter Seven") :Isabella Marino as Eva Esquivel ("Chapter Seven") :Jenny Schmidt as Mrs. Flanagan ("Chapter Seven") :Frank Maharajh as Mr. Flanagan ("Chapter Seven") :Jamila Webb as Nora ("Chapter Seven") :Michael Hyland as Ben ("Chapter Seven") :Medalion Rahimi as Hot Girl ("Chapter Seven") :Isaac Stephen Montgomery as Bouncer ("Chapter Seven") :Craig Welzbacher as Waiter ("Chapter Seven") :Kevin Ashworth as Mr. Asterly ("Chapter Eight") :Michelle C. Bonilla as Ms. Rivas ("Chapter Eight") :Maite Garcia as Dr. Perez ("Chapter Eight") :Ondrej Habinak as Mystery Man ("Chapter Eight") :Kim Yarbrough as Judge ("Chapter Eight") :Alli Kinzel as Waitress ("Chapter Eight") :Adrian Bustamante as Manager ("Chapter Eight") :Rose Colasanti as Housekeeper ("Chapter Eight") :Marlene Favela as Best Supporting Actress ("Chapter Nine") :Sabrina Perez as Female Presenter ("Chapter Nine") :Joey Lanai as Male Presenter ("Chapter Nine") :Melissa Marty as Miami News Anchor ("Chapter Nine") :Shelley Robertson as Gillian ("Chapter Nine") :Jill Remez as Lawyer ("Chapter Nine") :Marek Matousek as Czech EMT ("Chapter Nine") :Aaron Krebs as Forensic Tech ("Chapter Ten") :Keisuke Hoashi as Doctor Elliott ("Chapter Ten") :Phillip Marshall Tyler as Cop ("Chapter Ten") :Elena Campbell-Martinez as Nurse ("Chapter Ten") :Michael Christian Alexander as News Anchor ("Chapter Ten") :Charles Hoyes as Contractor ("Chapter Eleven") :Jonathan Cahill as Shifty Worker ("Chapter Eleven") :Paul H. Kim as Dr. Huang ("Chapter Eleven") :Michelle N. Carter as Nurse ("Chapter Twelve") :Jamie Rose as Therapist ("Chapter Twelve") :Rachel DeGenaro as Sonogram Tech ("Chapter Thirteen") :Paul Nobrega as Dr. Hillcroft ("Chapter Thirteen") :Ursula Burton as Danielle Sullivan ("Chapter Thirteen") :Alex Lombard as Whitney Devore ("Chapter Thirteen") :Michael Broderick as Guard ("Chapter Thirteen") :Rolando Boyce as Cop ("Chapter Thirteen") :Donnabella Mortel as Nurse ("Chapter Thirteen") :Gabriela Fresquez as Physical Therapist ("Chapter Thirteen") :Claude Knowlton as Gabriel ("Chapter Fourteen") :Kamilla Alnes as Woman ("Chapter Fourteen") :Nick Hart as Dan ("Chapter Fourteen") :Sylvia Panacione as Chelsea ("Chapter Fourteen") :Jeremiah Clayton as Kid ("Chapter Fourteen") :Jeff De Serrano as Alex ("Chapter Fifteen") :Josh Evans as Line Cook ("Chapter Fifteen") :Ryan W. Garcia as Javier ("Chapter Fifteen") :Dominique Generaux as Female Employee ("Chapter Fifteen") :Bella Popa as Shelly ("Chapter Sixteen") :Christopher Amitrano as Tony Vaughn ("Chapter Sixteen") :Chris Aquilino as Beau ("Chapter Sixteen") :Elaine Loh as Gretchen ("Chapter Sixteen") :Mario Corona as Churro Guy ("Chapter Sixteen") :Allen Walls as Wendy's Husband ("Chapter Sixteen") :Ava Davila as Future Six-Year-Old Daughter ("Chapter Seventeen") :Kristen O'Meara as Leah ("Chapter Seventeen") :Daisy McCrackin as Other Mommy ("Chapter Seventeen") :Brittani Ebert as Polly ("Chapter Seventeen") :Brien Perry as Officer J. Harris ("Chapter Seventeen") :John Burke as Graham Falco ("Chapter Eighteen") :Isabella Camil as Flavia ("Chapter Eighteen") :Corie Vickers as Embeth ("Chapter Eighteen") :Simona Williams as Irene ("Chapter Eighteen") :Jessica Gardner as Instructor ("Chapter Eighteen") :Jesus Ruiz as Priest ("Chapter Eighteen") :Dayrin Martinez as Young Lina ("Chapter Nineteen") :Sarah Delgado as Meg ("Chapter Nineteen") :David Huey as Announcer ("Chapter Twenty") :Michael Galante as Alex Mendez ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Karl T. Wright as Mr. Baird ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Samantha Esteban as Captain Garcia ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Amanda George as Taylor ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Chelsea Alden as Winnie ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Lucas Kwan Peterson as Photographer ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Darin Toonder as Mitchell Murray ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Ray Garcia as Choreographer ("Chapter Twenty-One") :Nilla Watkins as Nurse Helen ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Nicole J. Butler as Gabrielle ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Andrew J. Lee as Man On The Bus ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Lynn Adrianna as Nosy Woman ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Tim Banning as Man Nearby ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Garret Davis as Vet On The Bus ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Jim Wilkey as Bus Driver ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Chad Michaels as Cher Impersonator ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Marypat Farrell as Nurse ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Hira Ambrosino as Dr. Pelgado ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Coley Mustafa Speaks as Policeman ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Stephanie Maura Sanchez as Dr. Saltillo ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Lorena Jorge as Fan #1 ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Elia Saldana as Fan #2 ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Whitney Avalon as Anxious Receptionist ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Carrie Madsen as Diane ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Fernando Rivera as Medical Resident ("Chapter Twenty-Two") :Oliver Vaquer as Professor Blake ("Chapter Twenty-Two") Character Appearances Trivia *The pilot episode outlines the random occurrences which lead to Jane's pregnancy. *A murder which takes place early in the season will affect many of the main characters. *In a future episode we will see a flashback of Jane as a teenager. *Jane and Rafael will share a moment during the first sonogram, witnessed by Jane's fiancée Michael and Rafael's wife Petra. Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons